In some industries, such as the travel service industry, computer applications can be required to communicate with various devices. Using the travel service industry as an example, a passenger check-in application can be required to communicate with scanners, scales and/or printers to facilitate check-in of passengers and printing of documents. In some cases, the addition and/or removal of devices can require modification of the application to account for a new device and/or removal of a device.